


Gentle Morning

by narath



Series: solavellan moments [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Summary: -
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, solavellan - Relationship
Series: solavellan moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617556
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dragon Age Den (NSFW)





	Gentle Morning

Sun rises over Skyhold, no one is awake yet. Yesterday was filled with boring nothings; the herald herself trudged through the halls, pacing between the tavern and Cullen’s office. She was waiting on news regarding Adamant and its stance. But the night had been quiet, except for her mind, which was bursting with worry.

“Relax, boss.” Iron bull had told her, and handed her a tankard too big for her hands. “You are doing fine,” Krem said and patted her on the back hard enough for her to cough involuntarily. She went to bed before the last rays of sun. She still watched them; casting menacing shadows on the mountains visible from her windows. And she fell asleep, knowing she is smaller than those shadows. It was a humble act of nature, to disregard the worst of problems with the simplest of solutions.

The world kept on spinning.

The morning came with the smell of hibiscus, vanilla, and a hint of fresh coffee. Lavellan opened her eyes to see Solas in his leisurely worn shirt, the one she had sewn up holes on forever. Or so it felt.

“Hey, “ he said, half a smile digging into his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay…” She hesitated. Lavellan was past the motion of hiding her naked self. Instead, she sat up in the bed, letting the sheet fall effortlessly off her small chest. She peeled the gunk from her eyes, studied it. “I’ve slept in, haven’t I?” Anxiety gripped her like a vice.

“Yes.” Solas turned to sit beside her, leaning his head against the bed's frame. He handed her a plate of delicate buttery sandwiches; croissants, as Leliana called them - stuffed with ham and very aged cheese. “But there is no news-”

“No news yet?” Lavellan finished, mouth full, crumbs spraying. She laughed.

He laughed, too. There was a tenderness between them, visible as he picked off the crumbs from her chest and popped them into his own mouth. “No, no news yet.” 

“I'm fine with that,” She lied. “That's fine.”

Solas tucked her head under his chin, resting his arm around her. He squeezed when he closed his hand around her thin arm. She was so fragile, dried lavender and winter twigs; and he reminded himself to bring her breakfast more often. “Try not to worry,” he said, “Ame i’na.” His kiss was soft, lingering, placed on her temple.

“I'm okay.” She lied, sinking into the hollow of his collarbone. “We're okay.” She placed a soft kiss too, in the dip of his throat.

“Thank you,” she said - and she meant it. Her heart fluttered, as the smitten ones do, and she placed a second kiss on the tip of his ear.

“Ame i’na.” she whispered. _I am with you._

Solas turned his head, his eyes full of certainty - and he kissed her. He kissed her slowly, his hand navigating through her wild hair tenderly. She kissed him back. Silken, slow.

There was a dance of tongues, not a battle; it was serene, caressing. Calm. Full. Lavellan stretched herself, arched her back and raked her fingers along his side, undressing him in the process. Solas pressed closer as his shirt was discarded, relishing the lingering heat of her sleepy body. She sighed, content, and let Solas stray from her now plush and wet lips. He kissed a trail down her throat, she leaned her head back, and let him circle her nipple with a stiff, then soft, tongue. When he came back to kiss her wanting lips again, he spoke; not so much audible, but his lips formed the sweet nothings he ached to tell her. One breath chased another, limbs tangled. There was more than the weight of the two as they swapped position once, twice; it was a release of tension, a gift of idle play. Lavellan rested her forehead against his, ground herself against his pelvis as she assumed the top position.

“Ame i’na,” she repeated because it was all about repetition now. She ground her naked center against the stiffness of Solas’ breeches, again, making him bite his lower lip. Again. He moaned a slow and dragged sound. Solas sat up, holding her closer than he thought possible, squeezing so tight. Growling in her ear, biting the flustered skin of her neck, he wanted to take her, _ravage her_ ; instead, he tamed himself, and kissed her again, more fully, trying to convey a fraction of the desire that was consuming him.

They tumbled, blossomed, flustered, got naked. It was awkward and it paused the magic they created; Solas stood and kicked off his pants in a rushed fury, while she watched him and writhed, and laughed when he pressed the pants past his waist without untying them.

She was still smiling when he climbed back onto the bed, she moaned as he kissed her and entered her with a long, slow stroke.

As their hips met they both breathed a sigh of relief- Lavellan mewled her appreciation of his weight atop of her, and when he pressed in hard enough to curl his toes, she clamped down on his shoulder with her sharp teeth, not enough to draw blood; but Solas growled nonetheless.

He fucked her so slowly, pulling his length out to the tip, then mounted her slowly again with a fluid motion of his hips. She watched his eyes as they were glued to hers, the raging storm of his irises settled but for a second, the intense connection between them went unbroken - until Lavellan sighed an aching wish for him to keep going, _yes_ , just right there; she had to clench her eyes shut as Solas snuck a hand between them and rolled her swollen clit between his slender fingers.

She came without a shout, instead, she squeezed Solas closer, breathing into his mouth as her eyes rolled back, basking in the sensation with a gentleness she rarely indulged in.

Solas picked up his pace; his restraint had grown weak and all he wanted to tell her was secrets he kept close to heart. _Be mine. Bellanaris. Have my child._

He pushed himself, tensed his glutes as she grabbed his arse to press him closer; closer still with her nails digging into his skin.

He couldn’t stop the ragged moan that escaped his tight lips as he pulsed his seed into her centre.

His sight nearly went white - but still, there was her. Lavellan. Only her. When he finally came to he embraced her and flipped them without withdrawing from her. She rested on his heaving chest, quiet, connected, her hair splayed over his arms as he held her.

“Yes,” She breathed after a while, tensions gone and heart full. “I’m okay.”


End file.
